piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Dalma
Tia Dalma is a character from the movies Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, played by Naomie Harris. She seems to be a practitioner of Obeah, and is an associate of both Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and Captain Hector Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush). Fictional Biography ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Tia Dalma is an Obeah priestess who traded Captain Jack Sparrow his famous compass seven years prior for a bag of gold (as told in Disney Adventures). In Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Sparrow seeks Dalma's assistance for information about Davy Jones and the Dead Man's Chest. In exchange, he gives her Jack, Barbossa's cursed monkey. She later provides shelter and comfort for the surviving Black Pearl crew after the Kraken destroys the ship and takes their captain. She is very powerful. It is Tia who proposes sailing to the World's End to rescue Jack; but first she reintroduces the still living Captain Barbossa to the stunned survivors. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' In reality, Tia is Calypso, goddess of the sea and former lover of Davy Jones. After falling in love with him, she proposed that Jones ferry doomed sailors to the other side and then they could be together after his service. But, she didn't wait for him. It was she who made Jones' become a monster after he refused to continue his duties. That was to be her undoing. Jones figured out how to imprison her in Tia's body and used the first Brethren Court to help him. The pirates bring Tia to the site of their impending battle with the EITC, hoping that by freeing her, she will aide them. When Will Turner tells Calypso that it was Jones who had her imprisoned - she unleashes her wrath in the form of gigantic maelstrom (whirlpool). The Flying Dutchman and Jones are pulled into the vortex. * Note - It's hinted that Tia Dalma and Jack Sparrow were once romantically involved, based on Sparrow's apprehensiveness seeking her assistance and his reaction to her flirtations with Will Turner. But, it also appears Calypso enjoys flirting with any man that catches her attention. Game Notes In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Tia gives the pirate many of their magical items. The first being the Compass. Like Jack's, it will guide the pirate to what they need or want to most. Since the pirate cannot travel directly to Cuba at this point, Tia makes 'arrangements' for the pirate to transport to her, then back to Port Royal afterwards. Later, Tia will send the pirate on the Voodoo Doll Quest and at Notoriety 30, the Voodoo Staff Quest. And during the Ravens Cove Story Quest, will help you stir up a potion that will make Señor Fantifico human.. Also, a treasure quest is Tia's Menagerie, a collection of animal tokens, given to the pirate at Notoriety 33. Trivia *Tia Dalma's firefly-surrounded dwelling is an homage to a small shack seen at the beginning of the famous Disneyland ride. *Jack the Monkey's sudden good behavior in Tia Dalma’s house foreshadows Captain Barbossa's presence, further illustrated by Jack perching atop a pair of boots of an unseen individual in the room adjacent to the protagonists during their visit. *In the young Jack Sparrow books, she is mentioned to have turned a girl named Constance into a cat. It is also revealed that Jack has known her since he was a child. However, in the movies, she appears younger than Sparrow (although not as young as Will and Elizabeth), this might be further evidence to her as-of-yet-unknown powers- not aging, or simply delaying the process. He also calls her "Mommy dearest" in the seventh book. *While Jack steals a ring from Dalma's hut, we see a necklace with the same shape as the music box that puts Jones back to sleep when Will is stealing the key, also the same shape as the area where the key goes in on the Dead Man's Chest may also hint a connection between Davy Jones and Tia Dalma. *Tia Dalma has very interesting feelings for Jack. In Dead Man's Chest, they acted as if earlier in life they had been romantically involved. Jack and Tia Dalma are often known to flirt with each other, as well. Category:Cuba Townfolk Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:POTC Movie Characters Category:POTC Movie Lore Category:Tutorial Characters